The Taken Path
by Tears of the Moon 17
Summary: After Dick's parents died, he went to an orphanage...Till he was kidnapped by the most evil villain ever. Now it's five years later and Dick isn't Dick anymore...He's Red X and it seems he will forever ... Till he steals something from Bruce Wayne ...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer- *sigh* I don't own YJ . . . Sadly. If I did, the second season would be TOTALLY different.

I'm here with yet another twist on Robin's past (I should SO be writing the newest chapters for "Tied Feathers" and "Tainted Blood"). If you guys are familiar with my Robin-centered fanfics, I sometimes give Robin an adorable little sister who makes his past even MORE tragic. This will be one of those fanfics. (For those who hate OCs, please give this a try!) Please read, enjoy and review!

Note- This is a PROLOGUE ergo it'll be short.

**Prologue**

_Dick didn't know why his parents had to die . . . Why they had to leave him with his one-year-old sister who needed more than an older brother. He didn't know why the universe felt the need to cut his parents' lives short and leave their two children without any relatives. _

_All Dick knew was that his life had been changed and that sometimes, change was not a good thing. But Dick had to be optimistic about the coming days . . . If he didn't, the crushing weight of his grief would crush his heart._

_So with his sister in his arms, Dick took his first step into Gotham's Orphanage and hoped with all his heart that his parents would come running through the doors to stop him._

_They didn't._

_Ignoring the familiar stinging in his blue eyes, Dick opened the door to his new room and sat down on the bed, feeling somewhat defeated. _

_**_One Week Later_**_

_Dick had been sleeping with his sister cuddled against his chest that night, unaware that his life would be changed once again . . ._

_But not in a good way._

_Outside of the window on the left side of the room, a shadow lurked on the ledge and stared at the black-haired children. But he didn't care for the baby girl. No, he wanted the boy who had the potential to be one of the greatest villains . . . Besides himself, that is. Yes . . . the boy would make a wonderful apprentice . . . But the trick was how to get the boy to bend to his will._

_The shadow smirked as an idea hit him. The boy seemed to love his sister a lot . . . Maybe even enough to do whatever it took for her survival. With an evil smirk laced on his lips, the shadow quietly opened the window and eased into the room without making a sound._

_That was beginning of Dick's new life, the life he would anything to change but was powerless to . . . _

_That was the beginning of Red X, the apprentice of Slade himself._

**A/N- **So . . . interested? This idea just wouldn't leave me alone . . . I hope you all review because I want at least ten reviews before I update again! . . . Please? This was published on with the length of 533 words.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own YJ. (DUH!)

Note- The italics are thoughts.

Note 2- My chapters will be 500-1000 words long. If they're longer, it means I got carried away.

Note 3- . . . I have a thing for cliffhangers. :p

**Chapter 1**

**_Five Years Later_**

A shadow leapt from rooftop to rooftop, the people below unaware of the activity above them. The shadow kept going for a while but stopped when it saw Wayne Enterprizes. Smirking, the shadow climbed down the building while hacking his way into the Wayne building.

When his feet touched to ground, he was clear to go in so he slipped in and made his way to the "secret" vault. The shadow, once he was at the vault, started to hack again but this time it was to get into the vault. A soft click told him that he had accomplished his task so he quietly slipped his right hand into the vault and grabbed a small package. Quickly, the shadow closed the vault and left the building, anxious to get home.

**_Next Day, Bruce's POV_**

He KNEW he shouldn't have kept it in his vault at his work! Bruce KNEW but did he listen to his gut feeling? NO! Groaning to himself, Bruce made his way to his cave so he could quickly get the team to look into the break-in. (He didn't have time to do it himself. He had to go help Superman with a mission in Korea.)

_I can't believe I have to trust them to not destroy my city . . . If only the situation wasn't as dire in Korea. Then I could easily send Superman alone and not have to worry about it. But seeing as it's about Kryptonite, someone has to go with Clark. Oh, what joy._

Bruce sighed, mentally cringing at the thought of being in airplane with Clark for hours. When the guy wasn't saving his girlfriend, Lois Lane, he LOVED to talk about things that people could care less about.

. . . Yep, Bruce Wayne was in for a lot of suffering. Superman style.

**_Mount Justice_**

"You're letting us, Young Justice, go into GOTHAM CITY when you won't even let the Justice League?"

Batman twitched at Kid Flash's words, clenching his teeth as he imagined Gotham in ruins. "Yes, Kid Flash. Do any of you have a problem with that?"

The team shook their heads, majorly confused. Batman didn't let ANY superhero into his city except maybe for the ones who had no powers. It was like he didn't want the city to compare him to the heroes with powers or something. Or maybe it was because the city was used to the people with powers being villains, not heroes. Either way, this was a great shock to the team. They weren't used to Batman WILLINGLY letting a group of heroes into his city.

Batman, sensing that he had lost the team, turned and silently left. He had a plane to catch.

When Batman left, the team decided to talk amongst themselves.

"I'm surprised that he's letting us go into his precious city without hovering over our shoulders," Red Arrow said snidely, having no sleep making him even more cranky.

Aqualad shrugged. "Maybe he's decided that he can trust us to go into his city without burning it to the ground."

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Aqualad but the only reason he's letting us is because he's going on a mission in Korea with Superman," Artemis said, crossing her arms.

M'gann frowned, her thoughts of being worthy to go to Gotham dying. "Really? . . . Oh."

"Now THAT makes more sense," Red Arrow commented as he collapsed onto the couch, ready to take a nap.

"Am I the only one who thinks the mission is a little too easy?" Superboy asked his teammates, his arms crossed over his chest.

The team glanced at him with surprise lurking in their eyes. Superboy thought the mission was EASY? Did he know NOTHING about Gotham?

"Dude, do you know why Gotham's was the worst city to live in before Batman showed up?" Kid Flash asked him.

Superboy shrugged. "Not really."

Kid Flash suppressed a groan. "Think about the villains. The Joker, Poison Ivy, Penguin, Catwoman . . . Do you remember what group that the Joker and Poison Ivy belong to?"

"The Injustice League."

Kid Flash nodded. "Yep and do you remember how EVIL they were when we met them ONCE? Now imagine living in a city where they caused chaos EVERY DAY."

Superboy frowned, the dots now connected in his mind. "Oh . . . But all we have to do is find the person who broke into Wayne Enterprises and take back what he stole."

Artemis rolled her eyes while Kid Flash groaned. "Kid Flash, give up. He's not going to get it till we're there."

M'gann blinked and looked around, confused about what going on. She had been thinking about how to make her cookies better. "What were we talking about?"

Artemis and Kid Flash shared a look. "Never mind."

"So," Red Arrow broke in, "when do we leave?"

"Tonight."

**A/N- **Hope some parts made you chuckled. Next chapter, you guys will get to see Dick! Please review! This was published on 5-9-12 with the length of 957 words.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I don't own YJ.

I love all the reviews, alerts and favorites! ^-^

Note- In Japanese, Onii-chan means older brother. (Some children say Onii-chan and others say Onii-san. Personally, I think the first one is cuter. ^-^)

Note 2- I update on weekends because of school.

**Chapter 2**

Dick's eyes snapped open, his eyes frantically searching the dark room.

"Shush, Onii-chan. It was just a bad dream," Beth, Dick's sister, said smoothly as she snuggled into Dick's side.

Dick softly sighed a sigh of relief and hugged his sister. "I know, Beth . . . I know . . . Ready for some breakfast?"

Beth giggled. "Onii-chan, it's time for DINNER, not breakfast. You're silly."

"Oh, I'M silly? And who thought that there was a monster under the bed?" Dick teased, a small smile gracing his lips.

Beth playfully pouted. "That's not very nice, Onii-chan. I was really scared."

Dick rolled his eyes, mentally scoffing at how little kids could get scared easily. "Oh, I remember. You came in here screaming."

" . . . Onii-chan, you said something about breakfast."

Dick grinned at his sister's words, knowing that she knew that Dick was right and so, changed the subject. "Yeah. What do you want?"

"Whatever you want, Onii-chan . . . Onii-chan, do you have to go do . . . that again?"

" . . . Yeah, Slade wants me to distract some heroes so he can sneak out of Gotham. But don't worry; I won't be gone long," Dick answered, trying to reassure his sister.

Beth nodded sadly. "I know . . . I just don't like how Onii-chan has to go do that stuff. At school, they say that bad guys do what you do . . . But you're not a bad guy. Right, Onii-chan?"

Dick cringed, thinking of the messy situation he was in.

_TECHNICALLY, I'm a villain . . . But does it count when I'm not doing this willingly? Not that heroes ask or anything. They just immediately assume that all villains are totally evil. _

" . . . Well, Beth, that's complicated."

"Why?" Beth innocently asked, her curious blue eyes reminding Dick that while she spoke like she was older, she was still a child.

" . . . Beth, do you remember that story I told you? The one about the two siblings who ended up orphans when a bad guy killed their parents?"

Beth cocked her head to one side and nodded.

"Do you remember what happened to them after they went to the orphanage?" Dick asked, ignoring how his memories were flashing in his mind.

"Yes. The bad man who killed their parents kidnapped them and forced the big brother to be a bad boy. That wasn't very nice."

Dick sadly smiled at Beth's words. "Yeah . . . That wasn't very nice."

Beth frowned slightly, noticing how her brother's face seemed . . . so tired suddenly. "Onii-chan, are you still sleepy? I'm sorry. I shouldn't have woken you up . . . But you looked so sad when you were sleeping . . ."

"It's okay, Beth. Besides, I'm not sleepy . . . I'm just ready to eat some Beth!" Dick growled playfully, gently tickling his little sister.

Beth giggled as she jumped off the bed and scrambled down the hall. "No, Onii-chan! I don't taste good!"

When Dick got up to chase her, his phone went off and Dick picked it up, knowing it was Slade.

"Yes? . . . I'm aware of . . . ? Of course."

Hearing Slade hang up, Dick snapped his phone close and resisted his urge to throw it at the wall.

_I knew Slade wanted me to keep them busy but I didn't know that by "to keep busy", he meant KILL them! _

Dick clenched his teeth, rage engulfing his heart. Slade was always giving tasks that were barbaric and made him kill people but that had been other villains! At least with that, Dick could convince himself that at least rid the world of some villains! But with this . . . This was about killing HEROES, teenaged heroes who had no idea how evil villains could be!

Dick did NOT want to do this! But what could he do? If he didn't, Slade would dangle Beth's life over him which force him to do the task. Either way, he would end up killing the heroes . . . At least if he did it without Slade's involvement, Beth wouldn't have to suffer and that's all that mattered to Dick.

. . . But was it the right thing to do?

"Onii-chan, are you coming? I thought you wanted to eat me!"

_. . . Even if it's not the right thing to do, if it means Beth will be okay . . . I have to do it. I have no other choice in the matter . . ._

_None . . ._

**A/N- **I thought that you guys needed to get an idea of Beth's and Dick's relationship as siblings and how far Dick's willing to go for her. (I can totally relate. I have three younger siblings and if I was in the same position as Dick, I'd probably do the same thing.) Please review! This was published on 5-11-12 with the length of 906 words.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I don't own YJ.

I got SIXTEEN reviews for last chapter! XD Yay! Please keep them coming!

Note- I know that Red X didn't have a Samurai sword (it's called a katana) in Teen Titans but I don't care. I just think it'd be cool like when I gave Robin ninja stars in "Shadows of the Past". Oh and what holds a katana is called a sheath. (Sorry about the whole Samurai sword thing. I just watched "The Warrior's Way" and now my Robin has to have a sword.)

**Chapter 3**

Dick, who was now in his Red X outfit, was watching Young Justice walk on the sideway from the rooftop just across from them. He had seen them manage to put the Joker and Poison Ivy in Arkham Asylum, memorizing their moves so he would be prepared. Not to mention that it would throw them off if someone they had never met already knew their moves.

_. . . It's almost going to be TOO easy to kill them._

Dick shuddered at his thought, the image of him killing those poor teenagers flashing across his mind. Dick's hands tightened their hold on the edge of the roof, his teeth clenched. He didn't want to do this but what choice did he have? If he doesn't . . . If he doesn't . . .

_. . . Beth will learn of the reason why I don't fight Slade . . . Why even if Beth wasn't here, I wouldn't be able to fight him._

Dick shook his head, shoving his thoughts aside. He had a task to complete.

Gazing downward, Dick could vaguely see that Young Justice was right below him in the most perfect position for him to swiftly kill them.

_At least it will be swift, young heroes. _

With that thought lingering in his mind, Dick leapt over the edge of the roof and silently landed on the ground. Dick then pulled his katana out of its sheath and carefully crept behind Young Justice's backs, certain that the lead in his suit would keep Superboy from hearing his heartbeat.

_I'm sorry . . . but I have to do this. For Beth . . ._

With his hand raising his katana, Dick's leapt into action as he aimed for Kid Flash's back.

**_Young Justice, Kid Flash's POV_**

As they went down the street, Kid Flash could have sworn he felt someone watching him. But when he voiced this, the team waved it off and said that Superboy would have known. So Kid Flash left it alone, still feeling a pair of eyes on their backs.

_I swear that someone-!_

Kid Flash's thought stopped as his body moved by sheer instinct that something was about to hit him.

"Guys, I think we got company!"

Everyone's heads swung to stare at Kid Flash but when they saw a sword reflecting the moon's light, they shifted into defensive stances.

"Kid Flash, you alright?" Roy asked the redhead, his concern hidden.

Kid Flash grinned. "Yep. I'm too fast for some stupid sword to get me."

"I can't believe someone is actually using a sword in this century," Artemis muttered, trying to calm down her heart.

"Artemis, that is not the problem at hand," Aqualad said quietly, mentally going over how someone could sneak up on them with Superboy here.

Superboy took a step towards the sword, the anger clear on his face. "Why did you try to attack Kid Flash?"

The team felt a shiver go down their spines as they heard an ominous sound of the mysterious figure pull back his sword and take a step forward, revealing what appeared to be a new villain.

_Wow, the dude's decked out in a completely black bodysuit with a red x on his chest, a black cape that's gray on the inside, gray gloves that have red x's on the back of them and a white skull mask that has no lower jaw with a red x on it also . . . That is so not fair! Why do all the bad guys get the awesome suits?_

" . . . Catch me if you can," the villain said as he stepped back into the shadows and disappeared.

**A/N- **Didn't plan on ending there but I have a good start for the next chapter now. Please review! This was published on 5-20-12 with the length of 786 words.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- . . . I thought it would be obvious. *blank stare*

Okay, an anonymous reviewer seemed to not like how Beth uses a Japanese term for Dick and that he has sword. I only have one thing to say to that: so? I wanted it to be different (that and I think that Red X should have SO had a cool sword) and not have everything predictable. If any of you guys got a problem with that, just leave and don't waste my time. (And there's a reason that Beth uses a Japanese term which will be reveal later.)

Note- I will always call Aqualad "Aqualad", M'gann "M'gann" and Superboy "Superboy" because no one really uses their names (in M'gann's case, her Earth name) in the first season (from what I can remember).

Note 2- No, Beth is not Japanese. If you guys wait, you'll find out why she uses a Japanese term. *sigh*

Note 3- I'll publish a chapter for "Tainted Blood" tomorrow and a chapter for "Tied Feathers" on Friday. Then I'll publish another chapter for this. ^-^

Note 4- I've started a blog where I publish my poems so if you're bored and like poems, please visit "poems of a broken soul . blogspot . com. (Without all the spaces!)

**Chapter 4**

As Dick leapt from rooftop to rooftop, he felt his heart beat fast in his chest. Young Justice was currently chasing him throughout Gotham but that wasn't why Dick's heart was beating fast. It was because of his confusion.

_Why didn't I just kill them? Why draw this out, making them think that they have a chance? If I don't hurry, Beth will end up trying to find me and after last time . . . I don't want that happening ever again._

Dick's breathing got heavy and his head started to become muddled. He staggered as he landed on a rooftop, his legs collapsing.

_Crap . . . I forgot to take my pills . . . I have to get . . . home . . ._

"There he is!"

Hearing one of the heroes cry out, Dick forced himself to his feet and leapt over the edge of the roof, landing in the alley below. Pulling out a remote and pushing the green button, Dick's motorcycle pulled up of front of the alley. Clenching his teeth together in pain, Dick made a dash to his bike and jumped on, ignoring the shouts from the heroes who were three blocks away.

_It would seem it's your lucky day, Young Justice. Hope you realize how lucky you are . . ._

Letting a painful grunt fall from his lips, Dick took off in the direction of his apartment and didn't have to glance back to know that Young Justice was going the opposite direction.

**_Young Justice, the Following Morning_**

"I can't believe that we were up till three in the morning looking for that guy! And now we're here at Mount Justice five hours later on a SATURDAY!" Wally cried out as he collapsed onto the couch.

Aqualad shifted uneasily. "I'm sorry but Batman came and wanted to know how the mission went."

" . . . I hope you told him some made-up story about invaders from some planet that wanted to conquer Earth instead of telling him that we were searching for some villain who probably had nothing to do with the mission," Wally said, having a sinking feeling that that wasn't what Aqualad had told Batman.

Aqualad shook his head, the motion causing Wally to bury his head into a couch pillow. "Of course not. That would be lying."

"Which would have saved our butts! Now Bats is going to KILL us!" Wally said dramatically into the pillow, Wally's words muffled to everyone.

"Ignore him, Aqualad. You did the right thing," M'gann said soothingly, trying her hardest to make sure that Aqualad wouldn't feel bad.

"Yeah . . . too bad it's going to get us killed," Roy muttered, mentally planning on how he would slip away while Batman was focused on killing the others.

Superboy stared blankly at his team, clearly bored. "He can't really kill us. It'd put him in prison."

Upon hearing Superboy's words, Wally snapped his head up and stared at Superboy as if he had grown two more heads. "Are you SERIOUS? Do you NOT know Batman? HE'LL END UP TEARING THE POLICE APART! THEY'D BE LUCKY IF HE LET THEM LIVE!"

"Team, I'm disappointed in you," Batman said as he stepped out of the shadows next to the kitchen.

Wally cowered into the couch, hoping to be forgotten. Artemis, who had been dozing, snapped awake and acted like she had been awake the entire time. Aqualad, nervous from his talk with the team, almost lost control of his facial expression which was calm and at ease. M'gann and Superboy just shifted their eyes to look at Aqualad.

Aqualad, feeling pressured, coughed and locked his eyes with Batman's covered ones. "I apologize for our actions but the villain nearly succeeded in slicing Wally's left arm off. So, to make sure he would not attack anyone else, we went after him."

"We kind of had to. The guy basically begged us to chase him. No, scratch that. He TAUNTED us like he wanted us to chase . . ." Wally trailed off, his words forming an idea in his and everyone else's minds.

" . . . What if that was objective?" Artemis said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Roy narrowed his eyes in thought. "If so . . . Why?"

Wally shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe he was distracting us."

"But from what?" Aqualad murmured, totally forgetting that Batman was standing just mere feet from him.

" . . . Team, you have a new assignment."

**A/N- **I know I probably shouldn't have ended there but I felt that it would be a good place to stop for a cliffhanger. Please review! This was published on 5-23-12 with the length of 1,047 words.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- . . . . I hate saying this over and over and OVER.

Sorry for not updating for a while. Got lazy and didn't feel like typing.

**Chapter 5**

"I can't believe Batman expects us to find that sword-wielding, cool-looking villain . . . He's like a frickin' ninja!" Kid Flash muttered as he got out of the Bio-Ship that was hidden behind Gotham's creepy cemetery with large grave markers.

Red Arrow snorted as he joined Kid Flash's side. "Wally, you're lucky he didn't expect us to find him AND squeeze some info out of the kid."

"And why is that?" M'gann asked as she and Superboy joined the rest of the team outside of the ship.

"Did you not notice how the kid wielded his sword? He's not just playing around; he's dead serious. It wouldn't surprise me if he's out to kill us."

The team shivered at Roy's words, the thought of having an unknown villain after them striking fear in their hearts. They knew how to somewhat deal with the Injustice League and other familiar villains because they were predictable. But this new villain . . . They had no info nor experience with him so they couldn't come up with a battle plan or even a good defense.

In other words, they were pretty much going to have to GUESS what their opponent would do based on their first meeting with him.

" . . . So does anyone have an idea on how we're going to find this villain? I don't doubt that he lives in Gotham or a little town close to it," Artemis said as she went over her gear to make sure she was ready to kick some butt.

"Batman said that the villain, based on our description of him, is probably around sixteen years old and probably lives downtown. Batman said that's where most of the wannabe villains live," Aqualad answered, visibly calm.

Kid Flash's mouth hung open, his eye wide with disbelief. "We couldn't find a WANNABE VILLAIN? Seriously? WHAT THE CRAP? Have the mighty fallen truly fallen?"

Artemis rolled her eyes and slapped the back of Kid Flash's head. "You're such an idiot. You should just stop talking."

Kid Flash rubbed the back of his head while Red Arrow scoffed and spoke. "I don't agree with Batman on that one. I don't think we're dealing with a wannabe villain. The guys seemed too . . . trained and out to kill last night. If he truly was a wannabe, he would have just jumped us instead of silently watching us while waiting for an opportunity to attack."

Superboy shrugged. "What does it matter as long as we find the guy?"

Red Arrow mentally sighed. "Never mind. Don't say I didn't warn you guys."

Kid Flash smirked. "Ah, Red Arrow. We'll be fine. It's not like the guy knew we were coming and has set up a trap for us or anything."

**_Dick's POV At His Apartment_**

Dick wiped the water off his mouth with the back of his hand, the tension in his shoulders somewhat relieved. He had almost forgotten to take his pills again today like he had last night.

_I should be grateful that I had taken them in time. If I hadn't . . . I wouldn't be here right now. I would have left Beth all alone . . . with Slade._

That last thought sent a cold chill down his spine, his hands now in fists. If he had left Beth alone with Slade, there was no doubt that Slade would have trained her as he had done Dick. He would have put her though torturous training that would have left horrible scars all over her body. He would have mentally broken her, making her the perfect minion (or apprentice in Slade's mind).

He would have done what he had to Dick five years ago.

_No! I don't need to think about this now . . . I just need this job done so I can get back to Beth. Yes, get the job done so Beth won't have to worry for a week or two before my next assignment. _

Dick shut his eyes tight, the pain laced in his blue depths hidden by his eyelids. The emotional toll of being Slade's apprentice was so . . . horrendous that Dick had hardened his heart as much as he could without becoming cold to his precious Beth. He didn't want her to think he hated her or anything for the life he lived. In fact, even though the threat of Beth's death was the reason he didn't go against Slade, Dick didn't blame her. The only people he blamed for this life was Slade and Tony Zucco, someone who was rotting in prison as Dick thought.

"Onii-chan, are you okay? Do you have a boo-boo?" Beth asked with concern in her voice from her spot on the couch where she was practicing her Japanese by watching anime in Japanese.

Dick quickly plastered his signature grin on his face as he turned from the kitchen sink and locked his eyes with Beth's blue ones. "No, Beth. Just a headache."

Beth frowned slightly, concern etched onto her brow. "Did you take your medicine that helps with those headaches, Onii-chan? You said that the doctor said you needed them for your headaches."

"Of course I have. I'm always a good boy but I wonder if you've been a good girl, Beth. Well, have you? Or do I need to tickle you?" Dick said teasingly as he neared Beth.

Beth violently shook her head. "No, Onii-chan! You don't need to tickle me!"

"If you say so . . ." Dick trailed off, a smile still on his face.

_I feel so bad for lying to her but if she knew the real reason why I take those pills, she'd be sick with worry . . . And I can't do that to her when she's already worried. I just can't . . ._

_Not when the consequence of not taking my pills is my death._

"Oh, Onii-chan, it's time for you to go . . . Do you have to?" Beth asked, pouting.

Dick laughed as he gave her a light hug. "Yes, I have to. But I'm coming back. Don't I always?"

"Yeah . . . But Onii-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Promise you'll be careful to not get a boo-boo. When you come home, they're really bad and big."

" . . . I promise, Beth. Cross my heart and hope to die."

**A/N- **Please review! I hope you guys liked this chapter! This was published on 5-30-12 with the length of 1,160 words.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- *sigh* If I did, you guys would know because I would change Robin's past to make it even MORE tragic. What can I say? It's fun to torture Robin.

Note- In this chapter, the _**bold italics**_ is Dick's dream. (It's to make up for the nonexistent fight scene between Young Justice and Dick. Sorry but I see it as unnecessary because you guys will know the outcome.)

**Chapter 6**

Dick was currently watching Young Justice search Gotham City for him while trying to remain in the shadows. Dick's fidgeted as he thought about what he would have to do just mere moments from now and how he would have to pull it off.

_I can't believe Slade wants me to pretend to get captured just so I'll be able to tell him the location of their base, Mount Justice. It's going to be hard to fake this since they have a telepath with them. If I want this to be a successful assignment, I'm going to have to be knocked out so the telepath won't sense my satisfaction. _

Dick sighed, the sound not quite reaching his ears. This was quite a twist on the assignment. Slade NEVER wanted him to pretend to weak; he always wanted Dick to come out on top, to be the victor. So to say that Dick was surprised by the twist was an understatement. But Dick didn't mind it; it meant that he wouldn't have even more innocent blood on his hands.

_. . . Okay, stop thinking about this. I just need to focus on getting captured . . . Wow, never thought I would say that._

Chuckling softly, Dick slowly crept out of the alley he was hiding in and started stalking the young heroes.

_Mount Justice, here I come._

**_Young Justice, Location: Bio-Ship_**

Roy couldn't believe how hard it had been to capture the villain who appeared to be younger than sixteen. Sure, Roy had expected it to be difficult but not THIS much! The guy had almost seemed invincible, the attacks having missed his body by mere inches. And the way that guy moved! It was like watching a slighter slower Wally!

But even with all of that going on for the villain, they managed to attack him from behind. Since they had hit the back of his head, the guy had been knocked out thus letting them tie him up and carry his surprising light-weight body into the Bio-Ship.

But as Roy sat in his seat in the Bio-Ship, the wheels in his mind started to turn and made him wonder how they had managed to find the guy so easily compared to last night. Had they just stumbled upon him by accident? Or had the villain been waiting for them? If so, why? To set a trap? Obviously, that trap hadn't worked since they were able to defeat him.

_. . . But it still seems that he was defeated too easily . . . WAY too easily. To be able to dodge all our attacks but fall to a simple blow to the back of the head? That's very suspicious . . . But maybe I'm just overthinking this . . . Then again, maybe I'm not._

Roy eyed the prisoner next to him, his eyes looking over the guy's body. The guy's body seemed to have some muscle but since he's so short and thin, it actually made sense that a blow to the head knocked him out. Thus, Roy was truly overthinking this.

_. . . Still, I just have this feeling . . . But I'm sure whatever it is, we can handle it. It's not like some villain is about to learn the location of our base. _

**_Dick's Dream_**

"_**Onii-chan?" **_

_**Dick turned his head painfully to look back at his sister who stood in his bedroom's doorway. "What is it, Beth?"**_

_**Beth opened her mouth to say that she wanted him to read her a story but gasped when she noticed the gaping wound on Dick's back. "Onii-chan, your back!"**_

_**Dick grimaced from the pain but managed to smile. "It's nothing, Beth. Remember, I'm invincible."**_

_**What a wonderful lie that was . . .**_

_**Beth frowned slightly and moved to obey her brother but stopped. "Onii-chan . . . Did Slade do that to you because I went to go find you?"**_

_**Dick nearly flinched but stopped himself in time. "Nah. It's because I smarted off. Even if you hadn't come, Slade would have done this."**_

" _**. . . Okay, Onii-chan . . . Can I sleep with you tonight?"**_

"_**After I take a shower and bandage my wound. Then I'll read you a story about the princess and the frog," Dick answered, a smile still on his face.**_

_**Beth smiled brightly and gave her brother a tight hug. "Thank you, Onii-chan!"**_

_**A wave of pain coursed through Dick's back but he ignored it, hugging Beth back. "You're welcome . . ."**_

_**As Beth scampered off back into Dick's room, Dick painfully made his way into the bathroom to take a quick shower. But as Dick started to take off his mask, what Slade had threatened echoed in his mind.**_

"_If your sister does that again, she will learn the meaning of pain."_

_**A burst of anger flooded Dick's veins which caused him to throw his mask at the bathroom wall. How DARE Slade! How DARE he threaten her when she didn't know what she had done! How could she have known that by finding Dick, she had ruined his assignment? SHE COULDN'T HAVE!**_

_**Dick wanted to go back and to kick Slade's butt but it would only make it worse. Slade held his and his sister's lives by a measly thread, dangling them over death menacingly. If they so much as moved in the wrong direction . . . They would perish. **_

_**That was the life Dick had lived for five years now and would probably continue to live it for the rest of his life . . .**_

_**But it was all worth it if it meant that Beth would get to grow up a semi-normal life and would be able to get away from the life that Dick had been forced to live . . . . Yes, it was all worth it . . .**_

_**Even if it meant that someday, Dick would end up losing himself completely to the dark side of the world.**_

A/N- So how was that? Like it so far? Then review! This was published on 6-5-12 with the length of 1,208 words.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- I don't own Young Justice . . .

**Chapter 7**

Dick's head throbbed and ached as he slowly opened his eyes to find himself in a room that was made of concrete and had no windows . . . Basically, he was in a typical cell in a typical wooden chair with his hands bound behind the chair.

_Wow, how unoriginal. They couldn't have come up with anything better than THIS? Wow . . . That's so sad._

Snorting softly at his thoughts, Dick turned his head and found that the door was directly behind him and that there was only a single light bulb hanging from the ceiling to give some light.

_. . . Okay . . . Did they ever think that maybe a villain could use the chain that's holding up the light bulb to strangle whoever's in the room? Or use it to pretend that villain hung himself so they'll come rushing in? It's just setting themselves up . . . But whatever. _

Dick rolled his eyes as he shoved his thoughts away. He needed to focus on his assignment. So, keeping his mind on what he would have to do, he listened intently for a while till someone opened the door behind him.

"Guys, he's awake! Time for the questioning!"

_Show time._

**_Two Hours Later, Aqualad's POV_**

Aqualad and his team had questioned the mysterious villain for TWO HOURS and he hadn't said a word! Yes, they had tried different languages and everything even though the guy clearly spoke English. But nothing had worked! NOTHING! They hadn't gotten no information out of the guy! Not even a hint or clue about who he is and what his objective is.

ABSOLUTELY NOTHING.

_We eventually got so frustrated that we left and went to our separate rooms. What else were we supposed to do? Threaten to cut off his head if he didn't talk? But what good would that do? Exactly; NONE! _

Aqualad groaned for what seemed the millionth time tonight. He just couldn't get over how disappointed Batman would be when he found out that they had no information to give him. (Not to mention that he wouldn't allow them to do this again since they APPARENTLY weren't reliable.) But Aqualad was sure that if they explained that NOTHING could make the villain talk, Batman would understand . . .

. . . Yeah, the chances of that was nearly nonexistent.

_Maybe if we-_

The sounds of a fight interrupted his thought.

**_Dick's POV **A**fter Young Justice Leave Him Alone_**

Dick smirked underneath his mask as he watched the one they called Superboy shut the door behind him out of the corner of his left eye. He hadn't said nor done anything yet he had clearly gotten under their skins which revealed their weaknesses.

The leader, Aqualad, maybe be calm at first but could get frustrated if something didn't go the way it was supposed to. That could easily be used against him in a fight if everything went against his strategy.

The hothead, Red Arrow, seemed to question everything and make assumptions if something isn't quite right. That, too, could easily be used against him just by revealing things about his friends that he didn't know.

The Martian, M'gann (or Miss Martian as what Dick had heard some call her), was nice and everything but was clearly attached to her boyfriend, Superboy. It would almost be too easy to use that against her in a fight with some Kryptonite.

The clone, Superboy, had a very nasty temper that would could easily get him rushing blindly into something. That and Kryptonite would be able to get him down in a fight.

The redhead, Kid Flash, was fast and everything but cared for his teammates very much. All Dick or anyone would have to do is capture his friends and threaten him with their lives and Kid Flash would be bowing at their feet.

The blonde, Artemis, had a sharp tongue and claws but was clearly hiding her lineage from her teammates. With some blackmail, she would be easily defeated.

_. . . And I got all that from just listening to them bicker for two hours . . . Sometimes, I amaze even myself._

Swallowing a chuckle, Dick's left hand slipped a disposable black cell phone out from a secret compartment in his back pocket in his cleaned-out utility belt.

_Apparently, they didn't think that I'd be prepared for this . . . What amateurs . . . Anyway, time to call Slade._

**A/N- **Please review! I NEED REVIEWS TO SURVIVE! This was published on 6-18-12 with the length of 825 words.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer- I don't own Young Justice.

I love all the reviews . . . Care to give me even more?

**Chapter 8**

But as Dick's fingers moved to dial Slade's number, a thought flashed through Dick's mind.

_Why does Slade want the location of Mount Justice?_

A frown formed on Dick's face as his fingers stopped their movements. He hadn't really thought about it but it was peculiar. First, Slade had wanted Dick to kill the young heroes and then he wanted Dick to pretend to get captured so he could find the location of their base.

But why? What could Slade possibly want with the location of Mount Justice? To kill them? But that made no sense since that could easily be accomplished by Dick. It just made no sense.

_Unless there's a plot that I am unaware of behind all of this that's connected to this and the Kryptonite I stole. But what plot could that be? And how is it connected to Young Justice? And to me? Am I just a pawn that will be sacrificed later enable to achieve his goal?_

But surely Slade wouldn't sacrifice him so easily. After all, Slade had taken a great deal of time to break him. Would Slade REALLY just throw that all away? No, Slade NEEDED him to do his dirty work; there was no way Slade would do it himself . . .

Unless he had another apprentice.

Now THAT would explain a lot. The lack of involvement in Dick's life between assignments and why great periods of time would go by without a word from Slade. If his theory was right . . . then Slade wouldn't mind sacrificing Dick if it came down to it.

Anger and fear coursed through Dick's veins. If he was going to be sacrificed later . . . What would happen to Beth?

_. . . I'm not going to stick around to find out._

Dick's swift decision caused his heart to beat faster, reminding him what would happen if he and Beth tried to escape. But Dick ignored it, telling himself that he would figure a way around it . . . Somehow . . .

_I don't care. Beth's safety and future is all that matters to me. Nothing else . . ._

_Not even my own life._

As Dick shut his phone, it vibrated causing Dick to stiffen. It was most definitely Slade calling to see why he hadn't reported yet.

With shaking fingers, Dick picked up the phone. "Yes?"

"Why have you not reported?"

" . . . . . Because I wasn't planning to."

" . . . Red X, I am very disappointed in you. After all these years, you finally give in to your weak heart. Ah, what a pity . . . But you still have time to mend your lapse in judgment."

"Like that's going to happen. Screw you, Slade."

" . . . When you get back from Mount Justice, your sister's dead body will be waiting for you."

"Wait-"

The line went dead but Dick wasn't paying any attention to that; he was too busy slipping out of his binds and out of his cell.

He had to get to Beth before Slade did!

_Please don't let me be too late!_

**A/N- **I know it's short but at least I updated. Please review! This was published on 6-25-12 with the length of 559 words.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer- Of course I don't own YJ!

Please keep the reviews coming! Yay! I now have over a hundred reviews for this fanfic!

**Chapter 9**

Smoke was trailing upwards from its fiery origin that was Dick's apartment building. Fire trucks surrounded the crumbling building, pouring gallons upon gallons of water onto the fire that had engulfed the home of many. Screams, yells and cries could be heard at least a mile away, the swift wind carrying their pitiful noises across Gotham.

_Beth! Please tell me she made it out!_

From his spot in the shadows, Dick searched for his sister's adorable face in the crowd of people who had escaped the fire. But no matter how many times Dick looked over those faces, Beth's couldn't be found.

_NO! No, no, no, NO! She can't be dead! She just can't!_

Desperate, Dick acted on his feelings for once and took a dive into a burning window next to him. Once he was to his feet, he frantically ran up several flights of crumbled stairs to where his apartment was. He didn't even use his key; he just kicked down the door and ran through hot flames of fire to where the bathroom where was.

_Please let her remember what I told her to do in case Slade ever did this!_

**_Beth's POV_**

_I wonder when Onii-chan will come home._

Beth sighed with a slight pout on her face. She always hated it when her brother had to go on an assignment; it meant she wouldn't get to hang out with him before she went to bed. But Beth knew that her dear brother was doing the assignments to protect her, to make sure she could grow up to have a life away from all of this.

But what Dick didn't understand was that Beth didn't WANT to move far away from him. She knew if she did, her brother's heart would be engulfed ENTIRELY by darkness and then he wouldn't be her Onii-chan anymore; he'd just be a stranger. Sure, she was only six years old but she wasn't stupid. She knew what her brother was doing was considered wrong and that he was, in all aspects, a villain.

But Beth didn't think he was . . . much. That's why she was so confused and had asked Dick if he truly was one or not. His reply hadn't been helpful and had only told her that it was indeed a complicated topic.

_But if everyone thinks that Onii-chan's a villain, they'll try to take him away. Maybe if Onii-chan explained why . . . Then no one would hurt him . . . Right?_

Beth sighed once again as she turned off the TV and headed towards the bathroom to brush her teeth before bed. Her thoughts were more than a normal six-year-old could even begin to comprehend so no wonder she was so confused. Even so, Beth tried to sort out what was right and wrong in the context of her and Dick's life while she brushed her teeth. But as she put her toothbrush away, Beth heard screaming in the apartments below her that interrupted her thoughts.

**A/N- **I could have gone on but I thought that would be a good place to stop. Please review! This was published on 7-6-12 with the length of 600 words.


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer- If only . . .

Please go back two chapters. I added some lines to it.

**Chapter 10**

Dick couldn't even to describe the emotions that rushed through his veins when he kicked the bathroom door down and found his sister in the filled bathtub. Of course, in her mouth, there was a water breather that Dick had made some months ago.

"Beth!"

Dick dashed to the bathtub and pulled her out of the water, gently wrapping his arms around her.

"Onii-chan! I was so scared-" Beth started to cry after spitting out her water breather.

"I know, Beth, I know. Did you get some stuff packed into a backpack?" Dick asked softly as he wiped Beth's tears away.

Beth nodded as she pointed to the large black backpack in the corner. "Uh huh, Onii-chan."

"Good, Beth. Now let's go before this place falls apart."

After seeing Beth nod, Dick grabbed the backpack and his sister and quickly left the way that he came in. Of course he had to jump in some places where the stairs were nonexistent and had gotten some burns from protecting his sister. But Dick could have cared less as his sister climbed out of his aching arms and onto the dark alley's floor. All he cared about was how he and his sister were going to leave America in hopes that they would get to live a normal life.

"Beth, what country would you like to visit?" Dick asked he adjusted the backpack onto his back.

Beth's face lit up as if he said it was Christmas. "Japan, Japan, JAPAN!"

Dick couldn't help but laugh. "Of course you'd want to visit Japan; it's where all your anime comes from."

"Uh huh. Please, Onii-chan? I'll be a good girl forever!"

A slight smirk laced itself on his lips. "Promise?"

"Promise!" Beth replied brightly.

**_Young Justice_**

"Remind me why we aren't attacking the guy," Red Arrow said as his hands clenched his bow while he and the team watched Batman sneak up behind their villain.

Aqualad sighed softly. "Because, Roy, we're here as BACKUP for Batman in case the villain tries to escape again."

Artemis scoffed. "In other words, we're watchdogs. Nothing more, nothing less. And why? Because we, six teenaged heroes, couldn't even keep a guy in a cell."

"Ditto," Kid Flash muttered.

"So what is Batman going to do to him?" Superboy asked curiously from his spot on the roof.

"I'm not sure. Batman had said that by replaying the villain's last phone call, he had gathered some very interesting information," Aqualad answered with a slight frown on his face.

"And that info would be?" Red Arrow said.

Aqualad shrugged. "He didn't say."

"Oh course he didn't . . ." Red Arrow muttered, angry that Batman was keeping information that would surely help them.

"Guys, Batman is making his move . . . Hey, why is there a little girl with the villain?" M'gann said, confusion laced in her voice and on her face.

Artemis glared at the villain. "Great. He's got a frickin' hostage! That's just flipping brilliant!"

"Calm down. I'm sure Bats has some plan up his sleeve," Kid Flash said, waving off Artemis' concern.

"He better or this is going to get ugly really fast," Roy replied as he reached for an arrow.

**_Batman's POV_**

Batman couldn't believe what information he had received when he replayed the last phone call. The villain, Red X, was employed by SLADE, the man that has evaded the law for quite some time. Not only that but it was apparent that Red X was supposed to report the location of Mount Justice . . . But had not. Why? Slade had called it a lapse in judgment so had Red X decided to do the right thing? If so, why? For what purpose did he have this "lapse in judgment"? And why had his voice held such hatred when he had told Slade off?

Batman's question was then answered when he heard how Slade threatened to kill Red X's sister when he returned. Now THAT had sent Batman's theory of Red X right down the drain. It was now obvious that Red X was being forced into a life of crime . . . But was he really? Batman wasn't sure. For all he knew, that phone call could have been staged and this could be a trap . . .

There was only one way to find out.

**A/N-** Hoped you all enjoyed that . . . Please review! This was published on 7-20-12 with the length of 779 words.


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer- I don't own YJ.

Sorry for the late update. School has started and I needed to figure out how I'm going to make this fanfic work. I've mixed up all of the options to make something even better . . . Hope you like. ^-^

**Chapter 11**

"Red X," Batman said calmly as he stepped out of the shadows, revealing himself to Dick and his sister.

Dick's body reacted like he had been trained and he grabbed his sister, ready to make a run for it. NO WAY WAS HE GETTING CAUGHT! Not when he had finally managed to free himself and his sister from Slade's clutches! No! Beth would have the life she deserved, the life he had never had. She would be happy and would grow up knowing that she could always count on him to protect her.

Seeing that the boy was going to make a run for it, Batman took another step forward. "Wait. I just want to talk."

Dick couldn't help but snort at the bat's words. "Whatever. I'm not as stupid as your little sidekick group who would believe your little lies."

Batman could sense the team bristle at those words behind him in the shadows but said nothing. He merely stared at the boy before him and the little girl who was tucked against his chest.

" . . . Is that your sister?"

Dick felt his heart thud against his rib cage in panic. If this guy knew about his sister, what else did he know? Did he know what his secret identity was? Did he know about Slade? WHAT ELSE DID HE KNOW?

" . . . What do you want to talk about?" Dick asked gruffly, gently letting Beth down so she could stand next to him with her hand in his.

Batman mentally sighed with relief. He hadn't been sure if Red X would attack him or give in when he mentioned his sister. Honestly, he had thought that Red X would have made a run for it. But he hadn't. Why?

"I want to know why you didn't reveal the location of Mount Justice to Slade."

Dick snorted. "It wasn't to help you if that's what you're hinting."

"Then why?"

" . . . This isn't where we should discuss this. I've got to get going before-" Dick stopped suddenly, realizing that he almost revealed too much.

Batman noticed this. "Before what?"

Dick turned his head to look at stare at the rising smoke in the sky. " . . . Before Slade finds out that I'm not dead."

And with that, Dick quickly picked up his beloved sister and disappeared into the smoky night. But not without saying one thing.

"I'm not the only apprentice."

**_Batman and Young Justice_**

"What the heck does that mean, Bats?" Kid Flash asked as the team followed Batman to the Bio-Ship outside of Gotham.

Batman narrowed his eyes behind his cowl. "It's a warning."

"A good one or a bad one?" M'gann asked puzzlingly with a slight frown.

"That's a very good question," Aqualad murmured as he led his teammates behind Batman.

"I do not believe that Red X is any danger to our wellbeing," Batman said after a moment of silence.

" . . . Are you sure?" Kid Flash asked with doubt in his voice.

"Because that dude doesn't have the best track record," Artemis said with the memories of Red X's attacks playing in the back of her mind.

Batman shook his head. "He is not what he seems."

"And here comes the riddles," Red Arrow muttered.

"In what way, Batman?" Superboy asked as they reached the Bio-Ship.

Batman didn't answer his question; he merely left them at the Bio-Ship with simple words.

"Listen the recorded conversation at Mount Justice . . . Then you should understand."

**_Slade's POV_**

Slade only felt anger when he found out that Red X had died along with his sister in the fire. He had lost his oldest apprentice, the one he had trained the longest! Not only that but he had lost the chance of placing a mole within the team! Dick had ruined his entire plan! If Dick had done what he had been ordered to do, Slade's other apprentice would be setting the stage for Phase Three right now.

But no, Dick had grown feelings and had refused to do his bidding. But that hadn't worried Slade seeing as he had his precious sister to use against him. That, Slade had found, hadn't made Dick tell him the location of Mount Justice. It had only caused him to lose his apprentice, the one he had planned on using as a scapegoat for Phase Three!

Now his plans were ruined!

"Master . . . We can still do Phase Three but we'll have to make changes."

"And what kind of changes do you suggest, Apprentice?"

"What if they see you and I fighting?"

Slade could feel himself smirk. "Go on."

"I can give them a sob story of how you've killed my parents and that I'm a superhero also. Then I could get into the team."

"Yes . . . Then my plan will go on as I originally planned."

"Yes, Master. When the plan is complete, you'll-"

"I'll have complete control of the Justice League."

**A/N- **Hoped you liked it! Please review! This was published on 8-18-12 with the length of 905 words.


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer- If I owned Young Justice . . . It'd go to waste. XD

Again, sorry for not updating for such a long time!

Note- I'm trying to make my chapters longer than usual. Oh and I just realized that using capital letters for emphasis is technically wrong so instead, I'll be using _italics _for emphasis (in a middle of a sentence). But if an entire sentence is in italics, it's a thought. Hope you don't get confused!

**Chapter 12**

Artemis's mind was blown from such shocking information but she wasn't the only one. But she was the most shocked out of all of them for they hadn't experienced the villain side of the world like she had. They didn't know all the kinds of villains and thieves she had encountered and the things she knew they would capable of. They hadn't seen how cruel villains could be when there weren't any heroes around to play with and to stop them from being even more evil. They hadn't heard such frightening screams that it would cause your body shake uncontrollably.

They didn't know anything.

Well, that wasn't quite true. They had seen some pretty bad stuff . . . just not as bad as what she had experienced in her childhood. Heck, they hadn't seen what Artemis was pretty darn sure that the Justice Leaguehad seen! In fact, she _knew _that whatever evil stuff the Justice League saw, they would never tell nor let their sidekicks know such horror. Sure, the team would eventually see the true dark side of the world but that didn't mean the Justice League wouldn't try to delay that day for just a little longer. Even though Artemis knew this would probably tick off her friends when they would most definitely find out, she didn't blame the Justice League for protecting them from the even darker side of villains.

If only her parents had done that for her.

A quick shake of her head sent her thoughts back to the dark corner of her mind. Artemis couldn't dwell on the past now. She had more important things to focus on such as what had shocked her to her core.

Red X.

Yes, Red X the one who defied all qualities of a villain. He had done evil tasks like normal villains but that phone call had suggested to Artemis that he was being forced into a villain's life. This fact was something that had confused Artemis greatly, her standards and images of villains thrown through a hoop because of this unique situation. To her, all villains were evil. Period. Even the few she had known to be forced into a life of crime had eventually lost their hearts and morals to the dark side. After that, it was as if they had been brainwashed or replaced by an evil twin who desired nothing more than to cause chaos. These people eventually ended up so twisted that she never purposefully ran into them and ceased to contact them. But to Artemis, this was completely normal. Once a person joined the dark side, willingly or not, they would lose themselves to dark desires that had been thrust upon them. She knew no one who hadn't been changed (besides herself but that was because of her mother) and rearranged by the people of the villain side of the world.

Till now.

Of course it was in her nature to immediately suspect trickery and lies but for some reason, the emotion in Red X's voice seemed . . . . so . . . ._ true_. She couldn't detect any lies or false emotions in the phone call. This had thrown her through another hoop of confusion. Could someone truly survive living in the dark side? Besides her? Could someone have that strong of a resolve to resist the change all villains went through? Could it really be possible that someone could use their morals as an anchor to hold on their soul?

. . . Could it really?

That was the only question that was currently causing her headache and the slight fidgeting. This wasn't a question that could be answered by mere thinking alone. This would require the reason for her question to explain his reasons so she herself could answer the million dollar question. So, in other words, Artemis would have to ask Red X himself.

If only it were that easy. Red X seemed to be one of the slipperiest villains she had ever run into. Not to mention that now that Slade thought he was dead, Red X would most definitely stay in hiding for the rest of his life. No way would he risk his safety and his sister's to merely help the heroes who had nothing to offer him. Well, nothing besides the capture of Slade and his other apprentice . . . That's it! They could offer-

"We need to talk to Red X," Artemis blurted out from her chair in the Mount Justice's living room.

Roy frowned slightly with a sigh. " . . . I agree but I don't think he'll want to tell us anything."

"But what if we tell him that we'll capture Slade with the help of his information?"

Aqualad bit his lip as he fidgeted on the couch. "Artemis, this is a villain that even Batman has difficulty capturing. We, as a team, are simply not ready. If we could not succeed in finding Red X, how can we hope to find _and_ capture Slade?"

Artemis rolled her eyes at Aqualad's easy question. "Because we'll have help from his apprentice."

"Don't you mean ex-apprentice?" Kid Flash commented absentmindedly as he thought of ways to connect with Red X as a fellow teenager.

Kid Flash's words had caused a slight argument which mostly consisted of Artemis muttering and Kid Flash absentmindedly shooting insults. M'gann could sense what Kid Flash's thoughts were about but had made no attempt to read them carefully. It was none of her business that Kid Flash thought that if they approached him not as mighty heroes but as fellow teenagers, they would have better results. It was none of her business that she felt that that approach would make things worse for Red X would probably feel as if they were underestimating him. And it was certainly not her business that Kid Flash felt for the ex-apprentice and wished that he could do something to make him feel better despite past errors. Yes, none of this was her business so therefor, she wouldn't say anything.

While all of this was going on . . .

**_Dick's POV_**

Dick didn't expect to feel so free without Slade and his overpowering ways. He didn't expect to feel so _alive _as if he had been dead for so long with new life flowing through his veins. It was such a wonderful feeling, something that Dick hadn't known since his parents had been alive. This feeling was something that Dick could learn to enjoy, to expect every day from this day on but Dick knew that he couldn't let himself relax. He had to stay alert at all times in case Slade found him and Beth. Not only that but Dick had to find a way for him to be able to rent an apartment since he wasn't eighteen and Slade had faked documents saying that they were his kids. Sure, Dick could use those documents but he couldn't take the risk of Slade watching for any sign of them. He just couldn't. It wasn't worth the consequences that Slade would surely enforce if he ever found them alive.

Dick felt a shudder envelop his muscles as images of Slade punishing not only him but Beth as well for running away played tauntingly in his mind. With his hands now fists, Dick pulled his sister's sleeping form closer to him so he could maybe get some sleep knowing that she was okay. But as Dick wrapped his arms around her, he knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep for a while. At least, not till they found a place in this city that went by the name Star City. Of course, he knew that this was Green Arrow's town but this was as far as he could get in just mere hours. Besides, Green Arrow was one of Beth's favorite heroes (because he had no powers and proved to the world that heroes didn't _have_ to have powers) and he knew that if she didn't get to at least visit the city, she would sulk for days.

So, in a compromising mood, Dick quietly broke into an apartment that appeared to have its owner currently away on business or something. Honestly, Dick hadn't cared; he had been too tired. After getting showers and meals, he and Beth climbed into the only bed (even if there had been others, he would have climbed in the same one as her) and went to sleep. Well, Beth did anyway. Dick was too paranoid to even close his eyes with what he and Beth had succeeded in doing just mere hours earlier.

_We managed to get away with our deaths faked . . . We're finally free and I'm too paranoid to sleep as a free man. Of course . . ._

Dick's thoughts fell silent as he felt sleep encasing his tired and bruised body with good dreams dancing at the edges of his mind. He tried to fight his need to sleep but his body refused to listen to him seeing as he had put it through at all in one day. In the end, he let his need to sleep win but slept with his eyes half open as if he was still watching his surroundings . . .

**A/N- **How was that chapter? I know much didn't happen but I hope that you enjoyed it! Please review! This was published on 9-20-12 with the length of 1,665 words.


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer- Seriously, I_ do not_ own Young Justice!

**Chapter 13**

"Blackmail. That's how we should do it."

Wide eyes locked on Roy, his words echoing in the living room. They didn't know what all Roy was planning but it obviously had something to do with Red x and blackmail. For some reason, this sent chills down their spines.

"Roy, please tell me that you're joking," said Kid Flash.

Roy shook his head. "Nope."

". . . Okay, who hit Roy on the head?" Artemis asked sharply, surveying her teammates for a flash of guilt.

"No one hit me on the head! I'm being serious here!"

"Aren't you always?" Superboy muttered.

"Now team, we should hear Roy out. Perhaps there is a solid reason for this suggestion," Aqualad said calmly as he gestured to his team to simmer down.

"Such as?" M'gann asked curiously.

"Such as if Red X doesn't agree to help us, we'll tell Slade that he's alive."

Kid Flash snorted at Roy's plan. "Like that'll work. He's already proven he's not against fighting us."

"Now hang on, Kid Flash," said Aqualad as his face betrayed that wheels were turning in his head. "Roy might be on to something."

"You can't be serious!" Artemis shrieked. "Blackmailing him might tick him off or something! And don't forget that he knows where Mount Justice is!"

Kid Flash nodded, showing that he (for once) agreed with Artemis. "Yeah, Roy! We'd be signing our own death warrants! Blackmail won't work . . . We'll have to make some kind of deal."

Roy's eyes lit up with understanding, following Kid Flash's train of thought. "A deal that benefits both parties."

"That's it," breathed Artemis whose eyes were dazed as she thought about what they could promise him.

"But what do we offer him?" M'gann questioned, playing with her fingers as she chewed on her bottom lip thoughtfully.

Superboy shrugged. "Maybe something along the lines of a truce? Like if he doesn't go after heroes, we'll leave him and his sister alone."

Aqualad shook his head. "We can't offer that kind of deal, Superboy. There are too many loopholes. Not to mention that we just a behind-the-scenes team and don't hold that kind of authority within the Justice League."

"That's it! His sister!" Artemis cried out as she jumped up with excitement dancing on the lines of her face.

"Huh?" Kid Flash asked stupidly as his eyes followed Artemis' pacing form.

"His _sister_," Artemis repeated with emphasis on the second word. "We already know that he'll do anything for his sister."

"And?" Superboy said, leaving his question to hang in the air.

"_And_ because of this, we can make it work for our advantage!"

Roy arched an eyebrow. "How?"

"You know that he's got to be worried about Slade finding them. If we managed to _at least _putting Slade away, he and his sister won't have to worry about him," Artemis explained with a triumphant grin.

The rest of the team leapt to their feet, their words weaving together.

"And because we don't know-"

"-where Slade is-"

"-we'll need-"

"-his help to-"

"-capture him-"

"-which will benefit us _and_ Red X!" The team finished simultaneously.

"That's our deal! Since it doesn't tie us to him or him to us afterword, surely he'll agree," Kid Flash said with glee as his body vibrated.

Roy nodded but seemed to have a single doubt. "But we have to find him first. Got any ideas?"

When no one answered, Roy sighed. "Well, I suggest searching the closest cities to Gotham and work our way backwards. He couldn't have gotten far in only a few mere hours."

"And once we find him, we'll have to be _very_ careful to not anger him. I do not wish for a repeat of our first encounter with Red X," Aqualad said sternly, making sure his team knew that he was serious.

"We know . . . So should we start searching tomorrow night?" M'gann asked quietly, her eyes fluttering shut as her face snuggled into her fold arms.

"I'm cool with that. I have homework to do anyway," Kid Flash answered with a yawn.

"Leave it to you to push your homework off till the last minute," Artemis muttered.

"You're just jealous because I can _literally_ do it in the matter of seconds."

" . . . Shut up."

**_Dick's POV_**

Dick had jerked awake just moments after falling asleep, his sharpened instincts sensing that something was about to happen . . . Something that throw him in front of crossroads that would determine not only his life but his sister's as well. This feeling chilled Dick to the bone and it sunk deep within so it couldn't be forgotten. He struggled to stay awake for the first hour but managed to sit up with both of his eyes constantly searching for a something to stir.

Another hour passed without any incident but Dick couldn't shake the feeling that it would happen _soon_. He just couldn't so he carefully got out of bed and started to pace around the apartment, keeping his restless body busy. But after a while, his dream rose to the surface, forcing him to remember what loomed over his shoulder.

Slade.

Would he ever be able to sleep without keeping one eye open? Would he ever learn to relax and to enjoy himself?

. . . Would he ever be normal again?

Dick wanted to laugh at his childish thoughts. Of course he would never be normal again. He had lost his innocence, his cheerful laughter and the warmth his parents had provided. His childhood had been ripped from his small hands and mercilessly torn to pieces, leaving him nothing but Beth.

Ah, Beth . . . His anchor to life.

If it weren't for her . . . If it weren't for her smile and laughter . . . He would have committed suicide long ago. He wouldn't have been able to keep living, to keep being Slade's apprentice if she hadn't been home waiting for him. If she hadn't been born . . .

Dick Grayson would have died.

Click.

That metallic sound ripped Dick from his thoughts and sent him into Red x mode, slipping into the shadows to wake Beth up. Quickly yet carefully, Dick crept back to the single bedroom and gently woke Beth up.

"Hmm?" she murmured sleepily as Dick got her to stand.

"Shhhh. Be very quiet . . . Someone's at the door," Dick breathed so quietly that only Beth could hear him.

Dick's words almost instantly woke up with her blue eyes alert. She opened her mouth to ask who but closed it, settling on affirmative nod. Dick smiled at her signal that she was completely awake and softly pushed her towards the window. If he didn't come back . . . She would have to climb out. Ha! If he didn't come back! That would only happen if Slade was the one-

_It's not, it's not, it's not._

He chanted that as he left Beth and crept next to the door to the apartment, waiting for the person on the other side to come in. He could hear muttering of what seemed to belong to a teenager . . . A _male _teenager who seemed to have broken his key off with it still in the slot.

_Idiot_.

But what Dick heard next sent him quickly backing away from the door and into the shadows.

"Oh well. I'll just knock it down."

**A/N- **Wanna take a crack at guessing whose apartment Dick's in? XD Please review! This was published on 10-1-12 with the length of 1,278 words.


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer- I plan on asking the ownership of Young Justice (and several other cartoons) for Christmas but I have a sinking feeling that I'll be disappointed. I wonder why? (Please tell me you could sense my sarcasm!)

Yeah . . . So who missed me? Ha! What a laugh. You guys didn't miss me; you missed my updates ! I'd give an excuse for my absence but I've already written it like three times . . . Just go read some of my newer stuff and you'll know why. ;) Hey, it would hurt if you _at least_ read "The Time Hacker"! It's about Robin being for the future . . . Dun, dun, duuuunnnnnn!

Note- I know I could made the beginning dramatic but I wanted to give you guys some humor.

**Chapter 14**

You know, when Roy had knocked down his door to his apartment building, he hadn't expected someone to _jump_ at him, _kick_ the crap out of his stomach _and_ tied up in his own chair. Sure, he had some nightmares about that happening (it usually took place in the middle of the day with everyone watching) but he hadn't expected for them to come true in _his_ apartment! Heck, he hadn't expected having trouble with his freaking _lock_ much less an attacker! Oh and being defeated by a mere thief! How _humiliating_! Man, if Wally ever found out, he'd never be able to live it down!

"So . . . Do I even get to know who tied me up?" Roy said sarcastically as he spit out some blood onto his carpet.

Roy only received silence as his answer but he didn't mind; he was busy reaching for the pocketknife in his left shoe. Yeah, some would consider that to be a little _too_ prepared for a kidnapping or something but Roy believed in being ready for anything. Yes, that included defeat though Roy hadn't believed that to be possible. But whatever. First time for everything, right?

"What? No answer? Are you a chicken or something?" Roy taunted, hoping that the attacker would launch at him once he was free.

Silence was his reply again. Hmm. Maybe the attacker was mute.

Roy sneered as he felt his ropes loosen. "Ah, does a cat have your tongue? Too bad because-"

Click.

The familiar sound of a cocking gun rippled through the silence that Roy had become used to. Upon hearing the sound, Roy stiffened as he felt cold metal press into the left side of his head and the body heat that he could feel behind him.

"Who knows that you're here?"

If Roy had a lighter, he could have used it to melt the iciness in the boy's voice. Yes, the _boy's_ voice. It was too manly to be a girl's (not to mention Roy couldn't handle the attacker being a _girl_) and it wasn't gruff enough to belong to a man above sixteen. So, with narrowing it down, Roy categorized the voice as a voice that belonged to a sixteen-year-old boy (roughly). Sure, maybe that assumption was a little premature but Roy had a nagging feeling that he was right. Not only that but the voice seemed so familiar . . . Where had he heard it before? A television show?

Roy mentally rolled his eyes, deciding to humor his attacker. "Oh, I'd think it'd be easier to list who _doesn't_ know I'm here. Oh, by the way, is this attack personal or completely random? I want to know all the facts for when I tell my friends."

Roy knew he was probably pushing his luck with his last few words but he was hoping for the attacker to lose his temper. If he did, Roy would be able to stab the guy, retrieve the gun currently pointed at his head _and_ kick the guy's butt into next week. Heck, maybe into the next month! It merely depended on how long the guy would make him pretend to being held hostage.

When Roy felt the gun being pressed harder into his head, he smirked knowingly and slowly shifted to a better position. But when Roy started to shift, the gun and body heat disappeared without a creak or rustling of fabric. Where did the guy go? Did he chicken out or something?

This did _so_ not feel right.

Not liking the atmosphere of his dark apartment, Roy quickly yet quietly got out of the chair and crept down the hallway, turning on lights in the rooms he passed. When he reached his bedroom, Roy reached for the light but found he didn't need to; the moonlight was already showing him his attacker form and the child he held in his arms.

_It's Red X! That's why I recognized the voice!_

"Wait!" Roy said loudly without thinking. "I want to talk!"

_Why did I say that? He doesn't know me! He knows Red Arrow. If I talk to him like this, he'll know my secret identity!_

"Red Arrow told me he wants to talk to you!" Roy blurted out, his words seeming to stop Red X from climbing out his window.

"Why?" Red X asked cautiously.

"How should I know? I'm just the messenger."

Red X slowly nodded with a snort. "Well, this should be interesting . . . What if I don't want to talk?"

Roy shrugged as he put his hands in his pockets. "I don't know but it seemed he's determined. My guess is that he'll continue to hunt you down till he gets you to talk."

" . . . Tell him to meet me at Gotham's library at midnight tomorrow but to not tell _anyone_. Got that? If I find out he's blabbed, he'll be missing an arm the next time you see him," Red X said with steel coating his words as he opened the window.

Roy nodded as he watched Red X leave with a haunting silence to fill the air. Roy couldn't believe he had managed to pull that off nor could he believe that Red X wouldn't try to use the meeting as a way to determine his reasons for meeting. Roy couldn't say he blamed Red X for being so cautious but he couldn't help the frustration he felt towards the ex-apprentice. It would so much easier if the guy cooperated with them so they could finally put Slade away! But no, the teenager just _has_ to make things more difficult!

Roy sighed as he collapsed onto his bed.

It was going to be a long day tomorrow, wasn't it?

**A/N- **I was going to put in Dick's POV after the end of Roy's POV but I thought that it would make a good start for the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed! NOW REVIEW! This was published on 11-1-12 with the length of 1,142 words.


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer- . . . Seriously? If I _did_ own Young Justice, I would secure its deed in Wayne Manor with not one, not two but _three_ Batmans guarding it!

I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! I've been busy and when I'm not busy, I'm usually sick. -_- Currently, I'm being plagued by the flu. Yay . . .

**Chapter 15**

After Dick agreed to meet Red Arrow tomorrow night, he quickly made his way out of Star City with his sister moping on his back. He knew she was unhappy that she didn't get to see Green Arrow in action but there was nothing he could do. Now that someone knew where he was, Dick had no choice but to evacuate. He had to get Beth and himself in a different town . . . Preferably a town that has no superheroes. He didn't need to run into _another_ one. If he wasn't careful, he would end up meeting the entire Justice League before he even got to buy two plane tickets!

_. . . Yet I agreed to meet Red Arrow . . . Was that smart? Was it an unwise decision? What will it cause? What will it affect?_

Dick tightened his grip on Beth's small form that was curled on his lap, fearing that maybe this time he wouldn't be able to protect Beth. He furiously shook his head at his small fear, arguing that he would _always_ be able to protect Beth . . . No matter what the consequences. Heck, if bargaining with a superhero would ensure Beth's safety and future, Dick wouldn't be able to resist. Maybe one of the older heroes would take care of her for him-

_No! I'm not ditching her like yesterday's trash! I'm not leaving her alone when she doesn't even know who we are and why we're alone. I'm not doing that even it kills me. She's the only family I have left . . ._

But wouldn't it be easier if she had a normal family to care for her? Wouldn't it be _safer_ for her? Wouldn't it be . . . No, maybe it wouldn't. Maybe it would only cause more pain and sadness for Beth. Maybe it would only make her feel as if he didn't care for her and loved her dearly.

Maybe it wouldn't do anything.

Brushing her blond hair out of her eyes, Dick gazed down at Beth's sleeping form as he continued his thoughts. He knew that statistically speaking, Beth would be _much_ safer if he found a family for her but he couldn't do it. Sure, Dick had almost done it time and time again but a single thought always stopped him.

_Will she be happy?_

He knew that if he left her alone with strangers, Beth would feel abandoned and unloved. Dick knew that as the years would go by, she would gaze out of a window and wonder why he had done it. She would yearn to understand why he did it and why he didn't want her. As she would be thinking this, Dick would still be working for Slade and would have no conscience whatsoever . . . He would probably hate himself too.

That thought process was what stopped him from leaving her somewhere with a family. Dick somehow knew that she was better off with him, her only brother, than with some typical family that had no blood ties to her. Maybe this was selfish of him to have her by his side, always in danger. Maybe Dick was stupid for valuing his sister's happiness over what could be her normal future.

But maybe, just maybe, this was how it was supposed to be.

So, with all this slowly leaving his mind, Dick shifted on the park bench and closed his eyes in hope that he would get a couple of hours of sleep. He still had no idea if what he was doing was right or wrong but it didn't matter. What mattered was that he and his sister were free and had a bright future ahead of them . . .

. . . What mattered was that they were together like they're supposed to be . . .

. . . Like a family.

**_The Next Night_**

Roy wasn't feeling too well at the moment considering what he was going to have to do. Since he was lying down on his bed and trying not to hurl out his guts, he knew that his meeting with Red X would have to be cancelled. There was no way that he could go meet a possible enemy _sick_! That was a sure way to get himself killed.

_. . . I guess I could send someone else._

Roy sighed at his own suggestion, knowing that Red X wouldn't be too happy about this. After all, Roy _had_ promised that he wouldn't tell anyone about the meeting but Roy couldn't afford to let this opportunity pass. Since he couldn't go, he would just tell someone else to go. Of course it'd have to someone he trusted without a doubt and wouldn't tell anyone . . .

_Wally could do it but . . . Will he keep this meeting quiet?_

Sitting up, Roy shrugged to himself and figured that if Wally really wanted to help Red X, he'd keep his mouth shut. The only problem was that Roy would have to explain how the meeting came to be planned.

"Oh, this should be fun."

**A/N- **Hope you enjoyed! Please review and stop by "The Time Hacker"! This was published on 1-4-13 and has the length of 945 words.


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer- . . . This is not the person that you are looking for. *uses Jedi mind trick*

So . . . It's been awhile, huh? I really sorry . . . Please enjoy this chapter and review.

**Chapter 16**

"Wally, stop laughing already!" Roy croaked into his cellphone, wishing that he could reach into the device and wring Wally's neck.

"But, dude!" Wally choked out in between two laughs. "You got jumped, kicked and tied in your own apartment! After so many years of training and being a superhero, someone besides Batman finally got the drop on you! How can I possibly just _stop _laughing?"

Roy growled. "Listen here, Rudolph-"

"You did not just call me that," Wally hissed, his laughing demeanor fading.

"_Anway_, since I'm . . . needed elsewhere-"

Wally snorted loudly. "If that's what you want to call it."

"-I'm going to need someone to go meet Red X for me," Roy finished, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"What? You mean me?" Wally asked, confused about Roy's choice of person.

Roy's eyebrow twitched with annoyance. "Yes, Wally,_ you_."

"But why . . . Oh, I get it. You don't trust the rest of the team enough," Wally said with a sigh. "You know, considering it's _me_ that you apparently trust the most, some might consider you a little-"

"Crazy? Grasping at straws? Completely out of my mind?"

Wally frowned at Roy's hurtful words. "I was going to say that people might consider you paranoid and unable to trust anyone _new_. But hey, it's nice to know how you really think of me."

"You know that I'm just teasing you . . . On a certain level."

"So you say, Roy. Anyway, you said that you want me to go meet Red X and what? See what time he'll be over for tea?"

"Of course not. I want you to convince him that we need to work together to put Slade away. We _need_ him."

" . . . Does Batman know?"

"No, I don't want to tell him and then have Red X turn us down. We already look like fools. Why go the extra mile to make us look even worse?"

"Good point. So when do you want me to meet the guy?"

"At midnight. He said he'd be at Gotham's library. You know, the _only one_ there."

Wally nodded as he glanced at his watch and balked at what time it was. "That's five minutes from now!"

"I know."

"Roy, what if I had said no?"

"Trust me, you wouldn't have if you want Artemis to remain ignorant of how you _truly_ feel about her."

" . . . Roy, I'm going to kill you when I-"

"_Sure_. Just get going. It'll be bad if you're late and miss him," Roy replied and then ended his side of the call.

Wally resisted the urge to call Roy back just so he could be the one to end the call. Instead, he quickly slipped into his superhero suit and then proceeded to run all the way to Gotham City's one and only library.

_I wonder why Red X agreed to meet Roy._

As Wally's feet guided him to his destination, his mind pondered over his question. Why would Red X feel the need to meet with Roy? Had the ex-villain (at least, that was Wally hoped he was) seen the light and decided to help them take down Slade? Was this a trap? Did Red X need something of Roy? Did it involve his sister?

_I can only imagine what the guy's life has been like . . . What it was like to have to take care of a younger sibling while being an apprentice of Slade. How had he coped with that? Had Red X taken lives against his will? Or had Red X come to enjoy it? I hope he didn't. I really want to help him out . . . and his little sister._

Wally sighed heavily. It seemed he was the only one that wanted to make the deal to help the siblings and not the team. He, Kid Flash, was the only one in the team who had given Red X the benefit of a doubt. Heck, after he had listened to the recorded phone call, Wally was pretty sure that Red X had done Slade's bidding to keep his sister save. His teammates did not have that idea floating about in their minds. No, even with the phone call, they didn't seem concerned about Red X and his sister at all. He knew that it was because Red X had tried to kill them but . . . Weren't they heroes who saved people like Red X? Weren't they supposed to _at least_ see if Red X was trustworthy or not?

Weren't they supposed to care?

. . . Like Batman?

Oh, Wally wasn't stupid. He had figured out that Batman shared his sentiment concerning the siblings. Batman, after all, had been the one who had given them the recording to let them see that they didn't have all the facts. But perhaps Batman's action had backfired. Instead of debating amongst themselves about Red X true nature, they thought of him as someone that would stab them in the back. Honestly, Wally couldn't see what his friends were seeing. All he could see was an enslaved teenager who was protecting his sister. Were his methods questionable? Yes and no. Yes because Red X had done some questionable things for the sake of his sister. Yet . . . No because . . .

. . . Because he had been forced (that's what it seems) to do all those things for his sister's sake.

_How could anyone tell him that he shouldn't have done those things when he did to save his beloved sister? How could _I _look at him and judge him when I would have done the same? How could anyone say that the life of a little girl wasn't worth it? That the life of the one was outweighed by the lives of many? How could anyone when that little girl is his _sister_?_

As Wally's feet came to a stop, he felt his heart twist in pain for the boy he was going to meet. There was no telling what Red X had done for his little sister . . . There was no telling how many times he wished for things to be different . . . There was no telling how many times he had questioned his own morals . . .

. . . There was no telling how much Red X's little sister had kept Red X from spiraling downwards.

But that was what Wally would find out tonight. That was his goal and he would accomplish it.

. . . Eventually.

**A/N- **I just had to end it there. XD I hope you enjoyed Wally's POV. This was published on 3-13-13 with the length of 1,167 words.


End file.
